


A Broken Binary

by Irrelevancy



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Bodyguard, Character Study, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Stockholm Syndrome, dubious everything really, shades of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for clampkink: <i>Dub-con. Don't care how it happens- Nokoru takes advantage of Suoh.</i> Beware of tags.</p><p>  <i>There’s a certain binary that forms in people who see the world like Nokoru does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Binary

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a practically nonexistent fandom, please do say hi if you read!
> 
> I'm ashamed to say I have a terrible fascination with these boys, especially after seeing them in Tsubasa, so here we go.

There’s a certain binary that forms in people who see the world like Nokoru does– the world where women ( _ladies_ ) are serenaded into the realm of fantasy, and men, boys, are occupants of the lesser reality.

People like Suoh– his physicality backed by the clear, achievable objective of _protecting Nokoru at any cost_ – are hopelessly grounded in reality.

The mind is a curious, fathomless thing, in which the given rules of reality can be shifted in a blink of an eye. A given rule such as: _Nokoru is kind_. It is a statement not proven untrue– simply shifted. Because “kind” has its own set of connotations, one that is mostly about sympathy and feelings and rarely about _ego_. “Nokoru Imonoyama” also comes with his own set of inherent definitions and¬– again– _ego_ is rarely one of them.

Rarely.

On an off day, where the second half of the binary makes itself known, Nokoru finds himself in reality, where there are no goddesses of any idolatry to sing praises to, to be associated with, to feel pride for simply gazing upon them. On an off day, Nokoru finds himself in a reality where everything is so _grounded_ , so numerously present that their value is driven down by quantity (another pesky aspect of reality– the simple, grotesque rules it abides by, like supply and demand, and inflation). On an off day, Nokoru finds himself identifying reality– and the most present occupant of it– as something _less than._

One crisp Summer afternoon, Nokoru found himself facing an off day, and pressed a familiar button on his phone to summon Suoh.

* * *

 

Completely subscribing every facet of your life to somebody was curiously easy. When Suoh had done so, he was at once too young to realize the full implications, and young enough to see the whole thing in a grander scope than any adult can. Now, at the age of seventeen, Suoh had lost most of the panoramic understanding, but retained a somewhat-distant, fond memory of the foundation of his allegiance to Nokoru. Their daily hijinx only built on top of that seemingly unshakable faith in Nokoru that Suoh, once upon a time, when he was closest to the essence of his self, had poured so thoroughly into every fiber of his being.

Such a foundation could withstand many tests– _too_ many tests, perhaps.

Suoh understood Nokoru all too well– understood the hierarchy of existence Nokoru resided in. He knew how terrifyingly close he was to Nokoru’s top, but also how terrifyingly far away he was, to where the man he had sworn to protect resided, all by himself, the royalty that cannot afford, under any circumstances, to be proven human.

(Even to himself.)

Suoh saw all this all too well, and didn’t even need a moment of revelation when Nokoru first called him in that too-careful tone, after a stressful fortnight handling his new business responsibilities. Suoh had understood with bone-deep assurance that _this_ , this was just another element of Nokoru’s psychological make-up, and attributed his shaking fingers (as he unbuttoned his shirt, Nokoru watching coldly on) to simple nerves at his first time.

(The speed at which Suoh adapted to the situation didn’t allow for, however, any second thoughts, revelations that can only come after a taken moment of contemplation. At the time, Suoh didn’t comprehend quickly enough that even if he did _completely_ understand why Nokoru was doing this, it was just as completely possible that Suoh himself didn’t want it. That loyalty was a negotiable contract between two human beings, not a palpable thing Nokoru could shape to his wanting.

By the time Suoh understood, it was far too late– he had already taken the dive off the deep end, and convinced himself that he had gills.)

The first time had hurt. Suoh was all-too-familiar with pain, but the location had sent cold tendrils of uncertainty snaking through his chest. He felt like a child, facing down the then-terrifying expanse of a training ground again. He had tensed, despite the clinical preparations Nokoru had taken, and Nokoru continued on anyways. This time, it took far too long for Suoh to adapt to the situation, and he had limped for almost the whole day afterwards.

(Nokoru, who would usually frown in worry, continuously pester him until Suoh was motherhenned into a corner, didn’t make a single comment, just continued on with his cheerful day like he saw nothing. Suoh decided he would be grateful for this, and didn’t bother to come up with a reason why.)

The first time, Suoh was fifteen, and hormones authored an unavoidable release. Grunting, Nokoru had been shifting to find a better angle when Suoh’s back suddenly arched, an involuntary action that had never yet been trained out of him. The sudden opening of Suoh’s body had ensured Nokoru to keep thrusting at that angle, and six thrusts later, Suoh’s body was jerking in release, pushing Nokoru to his climax as well, spent hot and uncomfortably sticky inside Suoh. It suddenly occurred to him that they had not used a condom (that _Nokoru_ hadn’t used a condom), but then, Suoh had been far too busy staring at the grand scheme of things, understanding the big picture to worry about the tiny detail.

(Nokoru had led him into his shower big enough for a football team, crowded him against a wall, and cleaned him out with intrepid fingers. This felt far more like an exploration, something intimate, than before, where Nokoru’s touches had been nothing but perfunctory, means to an end. The way Nokoru stroked his oversensitized prostate was insistent, almost cruel, and had soft, pained sounds escaping Suoh, whispered in hot steam against the tile wall, because Nokoru still wouldn’t look him in the face. Not yet.)

Suoh spent the night at Nokoru’s, passing out on the luxurious bed Nokoru led him to after he shuddered through another climax in the shower. In the morning, Nokoru had greeted him cheerfully, childishly, and Suoh instinctively responded in kind, and any fears or lingering doubts Suoh had about the arrangement was– well, not _gone_ , but definitely no longer on the table. Suoh– the Suoh that was Nokoru’s dearest friend– was no longer part of the negotiation. Nokoru was grinning so sunnily that morning, happier than Suoh had seen him in months.

It wasn’t until their seventh time together that Suoh finally revisited those old uncertainties, and by then, they hardly mattered. He discarded them by the _bucketful_. The fact that there were so many didn’t scare him– there are far more worrying things, like Nokoru’s sudden whimsical trip to Thailand, where political strife burnt rancid on the streets, and the paperwork he will have to force Nokoru to do once they get back.

(Of course, Suoh could never _force_ Nokoru to do anything; orders only ever went one way. That was another binary in their relationship– Yes, or No.)

(Then again, it couldn’t be a binary if there was really only ever one answer.)


End file.
